


Broken Risers and Love Bites

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Concert, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Quickie, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Just backstage of one of their concerts, make it dirty.</p><p>Louis riles up Harry during a concert and the two have to take a short intermission while the concert is still going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Risers and Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote this in like a half an hour. Enjoy my lil' sexual deviants.

            

            “Just shut up and be quick,” Harry half whispered, half growled, at Louis, pushing him over to a piece of broken stage equipment.

            “You know I f*****’ will,” Louis smirked licking his lips. He grabbed the larger lad by his bum and lifted him up onto the broken riser, attacking his neck with love bites.

            Harry craned his neck backwards exposing it to his secret lover and let out of soft low whine. “Just do it already, we don’t have all bloody day. I was practically poking the fans with my hard on,” Harry urged, his patients as thin as his shirt.

            Louis groaned. “Fine, I just wanted to make you feel good a bit first,” the horny lad said and then started undoing Harry’s trousers.

            Harry quickly started working at Louis’ fly to help the process along. They were on a time crunch and he had to have Louis inside him or he would absolutely drop dead. After much too much time the two finally managed to debag each other.

            “Ready?” Louis inquired his teeth grazing Harry’s ear causing him to shiver in the most delightful way.

            Harry nodded torturing his lip beneath his teeth. That was all Louis needed to get to work, he used his spit as makeshift lube, and lined himself up with Harry’s bum. Harry looked at him with hungry eyes and nodded. Louis pushed himself in fast and leaned in so he could kiss at Harry’s jaw line.

            “F***,” Harry breathed. It always felt so good when Lou was inside him, he couldn’t begin to describe the feeling; if he would try it would last longer than the time they had to get the deed done.

            Louis began pushing in and out of Harry at a quick pace; Harry could tell that it pained him to skip the sweet bit, but they just didn’t have the time so he hurried Louis along by running his hands up the thrusting boy’s shirt. Moans spilled out of Louis lips against Harry’s skin and he bit down on Harry’s collar bone as Harry flicked his nipple. “S***,” Louis gasped.

            Hearing Louis being so vocal, even though they were supposed to be quiet, caused a frenzy inside the curly headed lad. He started moving his hips along with Louis’ and found that worked a lot better.

            Louis took Harry’s long legs and wrapped them around his waist and began pounding into him. Harry could see the desperation in his eyes and knew that Louis was getting closer. “Touch me,” Harry ordered out of breath. There was no way he was going to let Louis come before him.

            “You got it,” Louis obliged freeing up a hand to wrap around Harry’s impressive length. He started pumping Harry’s erection in time with his frantic thrusts.

            All that stimulation was causing Harry to quickly unravel. He was a sweating moaning mess and he loved every second of it. The familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach started up with a fury and he started becoming desperate.

            “Faster, Lou, Oh God, harder please,” Harry begged slamming against Louis as Louis slammed into him.

            Louis gripped Harry’s hip tightly and picked up his pace again, working his hand up and down Harry’s length all the while. He apparently got the bright idea to switch angles in search for the one spot that would push Harry over the edge.

            “F***! Lewis!” Harry screamed again and again as Louis drilled into that particular spot and before he knew it he was coming while Louis still pounded into him.

            Just as Harry finished riding out his orgasm he felt Louis finish inside him and then he collapsed against the riser into Harry’s chest. Harry ran his fingers through Lou’s cinnamon roll curls, while the two tried to catch their breath.

           Still panting, Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. “You called me Lewis, mate.”

           Harry looked down at Louis with a cheeky grin on his face. “That’s how you introduced yourself to me, love,” Harry recalled and placed a large hand on Louis’ cheek and snogged him soft and intimate.

           When he pulled away it made Louis get a bit choked up, he had to clear his throat before he could even speak.

           “I can’t believe you remember that. You know I never corrected Simon, I just went with it.”

           “I know,” Harry said with a knowing grin. And as if on cue the fans roared to life. Of course they had been making noise the entire time, but the two had been able to ignore it until then.

          “We’d better go,” Louis concluded, pulling out of Harry’s lap.

          “We better,” Harry agreed dropping off the edge of the riser.

          Louis reached down and yanked up his trousers, doing the snap and noticed something in the process. “S***, Harold, you jizzed on my shirt,” Louis scolded using the pet name for Harry he only ever used when he was pretending to be mad at him.

         Harry cracked up into a fit of laughter; he put his hand over his mouth trying to not let Louis see him. He used his free hand to yank his trousers up as well and fassend them.

         Louis glared at Harry until he spoke. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Lou. I didn’t mean to jizz on your shirt. I’m sure no one will notice.”

         Louis placed a hand on his hip and gave Harry a look. “You know for a fact that Zayn will point it out.”

         Harry cracked up again. “Tell him its icing. Now come on,” Harry goaded catching Louis’ wrist and pulling him behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REQUEST ONE OMG ITS LITERALLY SO EASY


End file.
